The Demon King Hates Me
by MiyukiLovesYou
Summary: Nagihiko Fujisaki is the king of the Kingdom of Purple. Rima Mashiro is a commoner. One day Nagihiko banishes Rima from the kingdom. It all goes downhill from there.
1. Dem a holes won't let me pee

**Hello guys~ It's Miyuki here \(^o^)/**  
**It's my first fanfiction, so don't judge me TOO harshly! ! !**  
**It's Rimahiko by the way. I'm going to have oh so much fun writing this -evil grin-**  
**Rima: Why do I gotta be paired up with this stupid cross-dresser Nagihiko: -smirk- Maybe because you're in love with me Rima-chan?**  
**Rima: Over Yaya's dead body -death glare-**  
**Yaya: Why Yaya's dead body? :'(**  
**Me: You two fight like a old couple Rima: Who you calling a couple?**  
**Nagihiko: Who you calling old? Me: Remember I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters (=^. .^=) Nya~ -**

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V**

Shit. What the hecks happening? There's people in my house that I don't know. In MY house. I don't know what the hells going on but I do know it's not good. They have the Royal seal. On their socks. I mean seriously? They mean business. Like, business business.

10 MINUTES LATER

I'm a freaking retard. So I decided to ask the Royal Palace guys why the heck they have the Royal Seal printed on their ugly purple socks. Did I mention "His Highness" The King's (or as I like to call that lazy bastard "The demon King") favourite colour is purple? Well it seems that they're pretty sensitive when it comes to Demon King. And by that I mean they arrested me because I so called "Insulted the tastes of His Highness The King". Pfft. What a joke. I mean arresting me? A little over the top if you ask me.

It's really awkward driving to the Royal Palace. The guards are just sitting on there fat asses not saying anything. And there's something poking into my butt. It really hurts. But it would probably sound awkward to say. And now I'm imagining myself randomly saying:  
"Hey Royal Noobs, there's a sharp thing poking me in the ass."  
I can't help but start laughing and the Royal Noobs give me the are-you-crazy-or-just-that-stupid-look. Well I guess that breaks the awkward silence. But I wonder how many gay babies were born during that long awkward silence?

Ok, I think I'm going crazy. I really need to pee. And Royal Noob Number 1 just farted. Ewwwww. The ride is about half way done. I don't think I'll be able to hold in the pee till then. Maybe I should just tell them I got to pee. There's bushes around right?

I think I'm gonna piss myself. Please driver speed up. Please.

I'M GONNA PISS MYSELF! I'm telling them. I can't take it anymore. I don't think I'll leave a good impression if I pee in the Royal Carriage.

"I think I'm going to piss myself", I tell Royal Noob Number 1 and 2.

"Pardon?" asks the Royal Noobs in unison.

"I said I need to take a piss. What are you deaf?"

"Ask nicely first" tells Royal Noob 2 with a grin.

"Why don't you make me, Royal Noob 2?" I'm having way to much fun messing with these idiots X3. I hope we're almost there-

"We have arrived at the Royal Palace. His Highness is waiting for you in the courtroom" Says the old driver guy.

So much for a fun ride ((-_-))

INTO THE ROYAL PALACE WE GO ! ! ! INTO THE ROYAL PALACE WE GO ! ! !

Well this is going to be fun. That bastard the Demon King never shows his face to the public. He's either really self protective or just really ugly. I'm thinking both. Royal noob 1 and 2 are whispering to each other. I catch the words "disgrace" and "demon child" every now and then. Finally, after wasting about an hour of my life (including World War lll back at my place with Royal Noob 1 and 2 and the long agonizing trip here) we arrive at the courtroom. Ah, crap. I just remembered. I still need to pee.

"I still need to pee" I whined randomly. God damn them. I bet there wearing grown up nappies. I bet they don't need to pee ((=.=))

Ewww, I just realized, one of them could be peeing. As we walk ((O.O))

"We have arrived", Said Royal Noob 1 in his ridiculous accent. Haha, I'm having so much fun at the moment.

"Oh goody." I sneer sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth, you disgrace of a human", Royal Noob 2 remarks.

I just can't help but LOVE these guys ((-_-)).

"Can I pee already?"

"Can't you wait you filthy commoner?" The Royal Noobs say in unison. I think they're more suited for Royal bastards at the moment. Yep, they are. And they won't let me pee. If I pee in front of the Demon King I might just...  
...I BETTER NOT PEE IN FRONT OF THE DEMON KING!

Hang on, what happens when my parents come home and I'm not there? They're going to FREAK! Crap...PEE! Just let me pee!

"Come on Royal Bastards, just let me pee!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?!" Roared the Royal Bastards.

"Royal Bastards" I say confidently.

"You filth" Royal Bastard 2 says before grabbing my hair and pulling through the door that Royal Bastard 1 so kindly opened. Thanks Royal bastard 1. Now I don't have my chance to take a piss. Crap.

**Nagihiko's P.O.V **

I'm sitting in my chair as I watch the Royal Guardians drag in a small blond girl. Temari and Rhythm are sitting on my shoulders, whispering to each other behind my back. I ignore my 2 Charas as I watch the small blond child walk in like a penguin. I could tell instantly she needed to take a piss. But i don't say that. If I do it may well ruin my reputation. So instead I say:  
"Royal Guaradians could you please-" I start, but the girl interrupts

"Don't you mean Royal Bastards, Your Highness The Demon King?" The blond girl has a cute voice, but I can already tell she has a mean and stubborn personality.

"No I do not, Mashiro Rima-san" I say know-it-allishly. "I don't think I permitted you to speak." I gaze down at her like a wise owl.

"Yeah", she chimed "but I didn't give you permission either." Smart ass.

"You little-" I'm about to say bitch but then she notices and starts crying. "Woah, what's wrong?"

"It's just," sniff "my parents are at home and" sniff "they might get worried if I'm not home." Sniff.

"Rima-chan, I think I can tell when someones fake crying." I say sterrnly. That'd it. I've had enough. I've also decided how to punish this little brat.

"What did you just call me?" She says darkly before I can deliver the punishment.

"Rima-chan...?" I answer questiongly.

"What gave you the right." She whispers.

"Pardon?" I ask. I'm being a smart ass on purpose so she knows who's boss.

**"I SAID WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO USE MY FIRST NAME!" Scary girl.**

**Rima's P.O.V**

**"I SAID WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO USE MY FIRST NAME!"** I flame at him. Stupid Demon. Thinks he knows all. Thinks he can call Mashiro Rima by her first name. Well, think again. I will not let you!

He reaches behind his back and tugs on something at the back of his head. Dark purple hair falls down his shoulders. "Look, Rima-chan-"

I burst out laughing. I'm laughing so hard I fall to the ground gasping for air in the middle of my insane giggles. He has female hair. HE HAS FREAKING FEMALE HAIR! This is too good.

"Rima-chan, I here by banish you from the Kingdom of Purple. You have 4 hours to evacuate this kingdom before I take evasive action. Goodbye Rima-chan" He grins evily...like a mad scientist. Wait...

**DID HE JUST FUCKING BANISH ME FROM THIS KINGDOM?! OH MY FREAK I THINK HE DID!**

My face must be pale because he snickers at me. The Royal Bastards grab me by the arms and start dragging me from the room. I don't entirely register that. The only thing on my mind at the minute is:

_What the fuck am I gonna do now?_

* * *

**First chapter finish Stay tuned for more ;)**  
**Nagihiko: Why am I the bad guy?**  
**Rima: Becuase it suits you well Me: Also I can't be stuffed swapping you with Tadase which I considered half way through writing the first chapter. Oh well~ Nagihiko: =.= Rima: :3**


	2. Dat lazy Chara of mine

**CHAPTER 2 IS COMING TO TOWN!**  
**Sorry, just had to say that \(=^. .^=)/ Nya~ Rima: Why the freak was I kicked out of the Kingdom of Purple?!**  
**Nagihiko: Because I'm evil. Also because it's fun messing with ya ;)**  
**Rima: -_-**  
**Kukai: REMEMBER MIYUKI LOVES YOU DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V**

After the Royal Bastards dragged me out of the palace and into the Royal Carriage, I finally let my anger soar.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" I scream at them. They get really surprised and Royal Bastard 1 falls out of his chair. That lightens my mood slightly. But I'm still in Rage Mode.

"DID THAT BASTARD KING JUST BANISH ME FROM THIS FUCKING KINGDOM?!"

"ENOUGH! You filth. You do not speak about Your Highness like that." Says Royal Bastard number 1 from the floor.

I glare for the longest time at Royal Bastard number 1, before staring out the window. Great. They ruined my Rage Mode.

This trip is getting awkward. At least they aren't farting all the way down (For reference check chapter 1 line 22)

There's something wrong with the route that the drivers taking. It's different. The trees are taller and deader. Maybe it's a short cut.

The carriage begins to break near a large clumpy thing of dead trees. That sneaky asshole Royal Bastard number 2 flashes out his hand and grabs a few strands of my hair. He pulls me out of my chair and drags me to the door. Royal Bastard opens the door and they literally THROW me out of the carriage. I land hard on the ground and try to do a ninja roll thing to soften the fall but just end up with my butt in the air. OUCH.

**Royal Bastard 2's P.O.V**

I grab Mashiro's hair and yank her out of her seat. She yelps slightly. I grin. This is to much fun. I pull her towards the door that Fred opened for me. Fred and I lift her legs out from under her and push her out of the carriage. She falls and tries to down a ninja roll but just ends up with her butt in the air and her skirt flipped. Lucky for her she's wearing shorts underneath and we can't see her pantsu. I snicker and slam the door shut.

We sit back down, Fred sitting were Mashiro was sitting earlier on. I look at him and he looks back at me with a derpy expression. Idiot. He's a idiot.

**Fred's P.O.V **

I stare at George and he just stares back at me with a what-the-heck-are-you-staring-at-me-for-look.

We reach the Palace and George and I jump out of the carriage and make our way to the front doors. I'm hoping His Highness the King allows us a day off or a holiday after he hears how we just courageously disposed of that commoner. Just wait till he hears.

**Rima's P.O.V **

Crap. They just dumped me. In the middle of a stinking forest. Or bush. Or what ever you choose to call this bloody place. It's quite cold here and I'm wearing my school uniform, because when those Royal Bastards arrested me this morning I was just about to head to school. Damn it, I just realized I'm missing school. I wonder if I'm missed? I hope Amu's worried. That would be a sign we are actually best friends.

It's boring just sitting here so I'm going to get off up my lazy ass and explore. Oh goody goody.

**Normal P.O.V**

Rima stood up and stretched and began walking further in the forest. There was nothing to be afraid of. Literally. The only living thing in there at the moment was Rima...and Kusu Kusu.

**Rima's P.O.V**

I must be the only living freaking thing in here right now. Hang on...KUSU KUSU! I grab Kusu Kusu's egg out of the special Chara holding pocket in my royal cape. I shake to egg vigorously and a tired Kusu Kusu comes out.

"What id it Rima?" She asks in a cute tired voice. Irritating She just woke up NOW after going on two carriage rides, hearing me rage, hearing the Demon King rage and hearing Royal Bastard 1 and 2 sneer and FART?! Devil chara!

"Wait, you only woke up NOW?!" I ask her angrily.

She stares at me with scared as and PON.

"BALA-BALANCE~" I call doing the motion. "BALA-BALANCE~ BALA-BALANCE!"

PON

The Character change finishes and I spin around and grab Kusu Kusu.

"Kusu Kusu" I say evily.

"Rima was angry! It's Rima's fault for being so angry!" She cries. I sigh. I guess she is kind of right. Except it's the snobby Demon King's fault for banishing me in the first place. Stupid Demon King ((-_-))

**Nagihiko's P.O.V **

There's a knock on the courtroom door. I'm tired from all that yelling. Still I call:  
"Fred and George, come in."

They come in with huge grins on there faces and suddenly Fred exclaims "WE DISPOSED OF THE FILTH!"

"You idiot!" George yells. "I was supposed to tell him."

"But we agreed on me telling him."

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ha", says George.

Fred looks hurt. I'm annoyed. Very annoyed.

"Look can someone tell me what's going on?" I ask annoyed.

"We disposed of the child", Fred says excitedly.

"What?" I say astounded.

"We took her as far out of this Kingdom as possible." George explained.

I turn pale. Damn idiots. I could have easily un-banished her while she was still in the kingdom. But they just had to take her away?

Idiots.

**Rima's P.O.V **

I let go of Kusu Kusu and she floats back into her egg. I pick up her egg and hold it tightly because it's kinda cold. That's when I hear a crash behind me. I turn to see a dead tree falling down,down,down...  
towards us!

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**End of chapter 2~"**  
**Rima: I swear if I'm crushed to death I swear I will kill you Nagihiko =.= Nagihiko: Why me?**  
**Rima: You were the one who banished me -_-**  
**Nagihiko: .**  
**Rima: =_= Me: (=^. .^=) See ya in the next chapter~**


	3. Da second king

**HELLO~ I'll be updating, hopefully the next 3 chapters today.**  
**Rima: In a bit of a rush eh?**  
**Nagihiko: Be quiet or else...**  
**Rima: Shut up Demon King Nagihiko: =.= Rima: :P Fred: MiyukiLovesYou does not own Shugo Chara or Harry Potter!**  
**George: I was going to say it!**  
**Fred: :P  
****Me: SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Rima's P.O.V I let go of Kusu Kusu and she floats back into her egg. I pick up her egg and hold it tightly because it's kinda cold. That's when I hear a crash behind me. I turn to see a dead tree falling down,down,down...  
towards us!

I scream. It's high pitched and desperate. I'm panicking. Probably because there's a freaking tree about to crush me to death.

I dive to the side as it comes crashing down. My short legs don't push my far enough and I end up with my legs being crushed by the tree.

I scream in pain. Loudly. My legs might be broken. It feels like that the tree is killing them. I wriggle trying to ignore the pain and squirm out but the trees to damn heavy! I get them out a little. It's not much though.

I keep squirming and dragging myself with my hands. My legs are slowly being dragged out. But with every inch I move my legs get more cut. The barks cutting my legs. I finally drag my knees up. I push myself up into a crawling position and pull my left leg. Hard. I can feel the skin splitting but I don't stop pulling. Finally I yank my left leg out. It's covered in blood and cuts.

And splinters.

A whole lot of splinters.

"Damn", I say. "That hurt."

I use my now free leg to try and push away the tree. I kick it with all my might but it won't budge. Damn this tree ((=.=))

Hang on...

Where the hell is Kusu Kusu?

Kusu Kusu's P.O.V I must find help. For Rima. But the problem is...I can't find anyone!

Rima's P.O.V I have a bigger problem now. Bigger then the tree crushing me. Bigger then my missing chara.

I need to pee.

Badly!

And if I don't get out from under this stinking tree soon I might seriously kill something. Preferably all the trees in sight.

10 minutes playing the oh so fun trying not to pee game.

Urghhhh. I'm really busting now and I feel like I've been in this situation before...oh right. The trip in the carriage.

I sigh and go back to trying to push the tree off my right leg. I'm pushing and pushing when...yes!

My legs slowly sliding out!

I pull on my right leg at the same time as I push the tree with my left leg. Yes! It's coming out...

IT'S FINALLY FUCKING OUT!

My leg is now fully out. It's bloody like my left one but I'm just so happy it's out. It's also extreme sore. I think it's broken. Oh crapppppppppp~

Kusu Kusu's P.O.V I stop in mid air. I can hear something...it sounds like laughter ((._.))

Yes, that's defiantly laughter. I could tell it's laughter from a mile off. And hearing someone laughs makes me want to laugh...

"Kusukusukusukusukusu", I'm giggling happily. I hear the laughter getting louder.

"Kusukusukusukusukusu."

Then a brown haired boy pops his head out from around a tree, his emerald green eyes staring at me. I notice something floating near his head...it's a chara!

Rima's P.O.V You don't even want to know what I just did. I was desperate. I was really desperate. And there's a huge clump of trees near here and...

Let's just say, I don't need to pee anymore.

Kusu Kusu's P.O.V I stare at the boy and he stares back. I can't help it...I start giggling.

"Kusukusukusukusu", I giggle loudly. The boy starts laughing too. He asks me in a masculine voice:

"You're a guardian character aren't you?"

"Hai~ Kusu Kusu is the clown guardian character!"

"So if you're floating around here, that must mean there's a child in here right?" He asks.

"Yep~ Her name is..." I trail off. Damn. I forgot about Rima

"OH HELL I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING! FOLLOW ME NOW!" I scream at him.

I fly my fastest back in the direction of Rima.

Rima's P.O.V I'm sitting on floor. My legs extremely sore. The bloods dried up and the splinters in both my legs sting like hell.

It's silent. If only I had my precious gag manga...

I hear a noise that breaks the silence. Pounding on the floor.

"RIMA! Where are you?" I hear a voice call. She sounds so much like...KUSU KUSU!

"KUSU KUSU! I'm over here!" I call back.

I see her zip threw the trees in front of my and

Crash

She lands smack on my face. Ouch.

I peel her off my cheek.

"Kusu Kusu", I say menacingly. Then I notice it. Or rather him.

A boy about my age with brown hair and huge emerald green eyes is standing, leaning against a tree panting. A green haired chara perched on his shoulder.

"Kusu Kusu", he says through pants. "Why...did you...lead us here?" He pants.

Kusu Kusu floats over and sits on my shoulder.

"This is Rima. My best friend and the child who's dream gave birth to me", she says happily.

"Ok...Well...hello...Rima. My name...is Kukai Souma...and this is...Daichi...my Shugo Chara", he points to the green haired chara named Daichi.

"Kukai...Souma", I repeat.

"That's my name don't wear it...out", he's panting less now.

"Kusu Kusu", I say turning my attention to my chara. "I think I may have broken my leg."

Kusu Kusu's eyes widen and she quickly goes to examine my leg.

"Broke your leg?" Says Kukai. "How?"

You see that big ugly tree over there?" I ask pointing to the evil tree that trapped and almost smooshed my to my doom. "That fell...on top of me."

Kukai's eyes widen and he's already over kneeling next to me.

"Show me your leg", he demands.

I stick out my leg.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" He asks pinching my leg.

OWWWWW. That fucking son of a-

"Aww nah, it feels GRAND", I say sarcastically.

"Sorry", says sheepishly.

"Look I really need to get out of here. Can you help?" I ask. I'm starting to get scared. Whether it's because it's getting dark or my claustaphobia is kicking in in this tight group of trees, I don't know.

"Alrighty then", He says. He grabs me and sweeps me up bridal style. "Hold on tight."

My eyes widen and then he starts running and I cling to him, praying the god damn ass hole won't drop me. If he does I swear...

AFTER ABOUT 15 MINUTES OF RUNNING IN THIS CRAZY DUDES ARMS

We are finally out of the forest. Well, nearly. He stopped at the edge of the trees.

"Please", he says. "Don't be surprised."

He steps out of the trees and standing in front of us is a palace...just like Demon King Nagihiko's.

* * *

**End of chapter 3~ Thanks to:**  
**MikuHeartfillia **

**Josephine Dark **

**Balabalanceh **

**Gummy-chan for reviewing~ It means lot! **

**Nagihiko: Stay tuned for chapter 4!**  
**Rima: How come I got squashed by a tree?**  
**Me: Because I'm EVILL!**


	4. The leap of DOOM!

**CHAPTAH 4!**  
**Muwhahahahaha *evil grin* it's finally Nagihiko's chaptah!**  
**Nagihiko: I'm finally coming back!**  
**Rima:...**  
**Nagihiko: Yay!**  
**Rima:...**  
**Nagihiko: Remember, MiyukiLovesYou does not own Shugo Chara or Harry Potter!**  
**Me: And a special thanks to:**  
**Gummy-chan **

**MikuHeartfillia **

**Josephine Dark **

**Balabalanceh **

**They all reviewed once or twice!**  
**I love chu all!**

* * *

Rima's P.O.V

I stare in amazement. It's a palace. A fucking palace!

A FUCKING PALACE!

Kukai's P.O.V

I look at Rima. She's gaping awestruck at the palace. I laugh lightly. She's cute like that.

"Stare all you want at the outside, but just wait till you see the inside. It's amazing!" I tell her.

She laughs nervously.

"I'm sure it is", she whispers to me.

I keep walking, the palace getting closer and closer.

I stop when we're just 10 meters or so from the palace. Daichi ducks back into his blue egg with a yellow star surrounded by a orange oval.

"Rima, you better put Kusu Kusu into her egg. At the moment our palace is under survey lance of the Anti Guardian Character Brigade, so I'd put Kusu Kusu away. Also, The Supreme Royal Family and The Kingdom Of Purple are keeping a close watch too", I tell Rima quietly.

Her head snaps up at hearing the Kingdom of Purple. She looks at me before her head turns back down. She takes out Kusu Kusu's egg and motions her inside. When Kusu Kusu is safely inside she hides the egg back underneath her red shortened cape.

We walk towards the door at the moment by hand touches the door it bangs open and I'm greeted with many voices calling in sync:

"Welcome home, young master!"

Rima gets frightened and jumps in my arms a little.

"Hi", I say. "I'm back."

At those words the maids all rush back to work.

"Let's go up to my room. I have a medical kit in there", I tell Rima. She nods and I clamber up the stairs, Rima in my arms.

Rima's P.O.V We reach what must be Kukai's room because he opens the door and we step in. He takes me over to the bed and plongs me down there.

"Thanks", I say. I can finally stretch my leg out onto his bed. I watch him bring over a first aid kit.

"No problem", he answers happily. He's always so happy.

And then there's a bang on the door. Kukai gets up from where he's sitting bandaging. He walks slowly over to the door of his room. He turns the handle and a maid looking flushed exclaims:

"Come quick. Miss Hoshina Utau-san is waiting for you down stairs with her family. It has to do with the arranged marriage. I heard that Hoshina-san is completely against it", says the flushed maid. She can't see me because Kukai is blocking her line of vision. It looks purposeful. Maybe I'm not supposed to be...?

"Alright", Kukai says emotionless. "If Utau really doesn't want to get married it's better to discuss it now rather than later."

He leaves slamming the door which frightens the maid. I'm slightly worried about Kukai when I realize.

He just left me with a bandage half way around my leg. And I can't move.

Oh HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Nagihiko's P.O.V

Fred and George enter my enormous bed room bickering loudly. I don't care nor know what they're fighting about.

"Your Highness Nagihiko, we have a update on the where a bouts of Miss Mashiro Rima", Fred tells me in fake voice. I think he's trying to act humble. Nice try but no.

Hang on...did he say he had an update on the where a bouts of Mashiro Rima?

"TELLWHERESHEISNOW!" I yell at Fred and George. I don't know why I'm so excited about this Mashiro Rima but there's just something...interesting about her.

"Your Highness Nagihiko", George said. "The where a bouts of Mashiro Rima are closer then you think", Fred finished. They were doing the creepy twin sentence finish thing. They only do that when something diabolical is brewing But that doesn't matter. Rima is closer then I thought! I'm getting excited and my eyes light up when Fred and George open there mouths in sync. But the answer I receive surprises me. The place I would least think to look. I place I'm very familiar with.

"Mashiro Rima is residing in the Kingdom of Purple", Fred and George practically purr out.

Oh crap.

Rima's P.O.V

CRAP THIS IS BORING!

Damn it. My foots aching and I just did the stupidest thing.

-Flash Back STARTO-

I was sitting there and I could hear two maids talking outside.

"Souma-sama said that there is a intruder in the palace", Maidy gossiped.

"Oh yes, I heard", said an older sounding maid.

I hear the door knob opening. Shittttttttt.

"We better clean out Kukai-sama's room", says miss-old-creepy-maid.

Crap. Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrap.

I stand up on Kukai's bed which is right under a window, though there's about a 30 centimeters between the bed and the wall. Carefully I do the lock thingy. I pull myself up, planning to escape through the window until...

...I slipped.

My sprained foot twisted and I tumbled off the bed and into the gap between the bed and wall. The maids heard the noise and poked in there creepy heads in. It was clean and they saw no evidence of anything out of order so they retreated there heads and kept walking.

-End of Flash Back-

So you could say it's the maids fault. I'm saying it's the maids fault. So now I'm stuck.

I'm going to make a list of the horrible things that have happened to me in the last 24 hours:

Royal Bastards enter my house

I'm arrested

Horrible carriage ride

I'm not allowed to pee

A tree falls on top of me

I'm stuck under the tree and I need to pee

I'm forced to pee in a bush

I sprained my ankle

I intrude in a palace without knowing it

I'm wedged in between a bed and wall

What a great life I have =.=

Nagihiko's P.O.V

I'm raged. Because of Rima-chan's chosen place. Because it's one of my best friends.

But I have a plan.

I might be going mad but I have a plan...

A plan to claim back what was rightfully mine. But i know it's wrong for me to do it...

I know I shouldn't do it...

But it's too late now. Far to late to turn back now.

Rima's P.O.V

I wriggle. And jiggle. And squirm. But I can't escape.

Urgh.

Then I hear shouting. There's footsteps at the door. Epp.

Then Kukai comes in. He notices I'm not there.

"Shit", he exclaims panicky. "Mashiro? Rima? RIMA! where are you?" He's frantic.

"I'm down here!" I call out to him. He hears and rushes over to the bed, peering over the side.

There's shouting and a loud bang. Kukai sees me then leaves the bed, running to the door. He slams it and twists the lock. He looks around the room. He sees nothing else to keep the door shut then runs back over to me, pulling me up.

"It's the Kingdom of Purple", he says flushed. "They're looking for you."

My head snaps up.

"Pardon?", I say panicky. First the idiot banishes me from the Kingdom. Now he's looking for me? It's just taking mental retardation to a whole new level.

Kukai picks me up and stands on the bed. There's banging on the door, but he doesn't care.

"Let's go Rima!" He says. He opens the window...and jumps

With me in his arms.

Of the fourth floor.

I scream loudly as we zoom down. The ground's getting closer and so is my obvious doom.

Kukai's screaming now too.

The ground is right underneath us and...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Bet you think I'm evil now huh? ;)**  
**Rima: I'm glad your postponing my death. It makes me feel SOOO much better =.= Nagihiko: Wait...so I got angry and sent my minions on the Kingdom of Brown? What's next, I egg the Land of Yellow?**  
**Me: Maybe .**  
**Kukai: Don't worry Mashiro, I won't let us die that easily ;)**  
**Me: OH AND BY THE WAY, THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS WILL BE UP TODAY!**  
**I'm writing a one-shot horror which will hopefully also be up today ;)**  
**Oh, and chaptah 5 is a filler chappie. Cuz I'm bored.**


	5. How I freaking survived the leap of DOOM

**HELLO PEOPLE!**  
**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I HAVE REASONS!**  
**Rima: Her reasons suck, don't listen. Just flame at her for not updating.**  
**Nagihiko: Rima-chan, be nice.**  
**Me: Anyway, it was hot yesterday and I was watching Clannad so I couldn't update.**  
**Nagihiko: That's it?**  
**Me: Yeah, pretty much.**  
**Rima: MIYUKILOVESYOU DOES NOT OWNITH SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V**  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KUKAI YOU FUCKING-" and just as I'm about to curse him a thousand times over when...

Oh fuck.

The impact is killing.

I'm winded and I screamed when I hit the ground. My hand flashes out of Kukai's where it was resting and I grab my ribs. I defiantly have one or two broken. I can barely breath.

I see Kukai get up. He's bleeding...well, lets just say that it'd be easier to tell you were he wasn't bleeding. He's holding his hand funny.

I hug my ribs and pain stabs my chest. My ribs are killing me and my head hurts. The world starts spinning and my mind starts going blank. Oh shit.

Before I lose consciousness I think only one thing.

Damn you Kukai.

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**  
I sprint over and Kukai and Rima. Lucky I was there. I snatch away Rima, but Kukai doesn't fight it. Probably because he's injured and knows he can't win. He BETTER know he can't. Right now I'm in anger mode.

My gaze goes to Kukai, my friend. Who just jumped out a window.

I'll "deal" with him later. First, I'm going to take Rima back to the Kingdom of Purple for treatment. I'll let Kukai be treated by the people of his Kingdom. Plus too, I might beat him up if he comes with us.

As you can see, I'm in rage mode.

But why am I being so nice to her?

Is it pity?

No...I'm horrified.

Terrified.

I think I have a CRUSH on a commoner that I banished. A stranger.

No, not a stranger.

Even before the banishment, I feel as though i know her from somewhere.

I feel a link in between us.

But now I have a huge problem.

Making her fall for me.

But it's not like I'll force her to love me! I could easily make my parents arrange a Miai (A/N Miai means arranged marriage) for me and Rima.

But to me, that seems wrong.

Making my parents arrange a Miai is under plan C

Plan A: Make her fall for me.

Plan B: Love potions

Plan C: Miai

This way, if Plan A fails I still have Plan B and C to fall back on.

**Rima's P.O.V**  
I wake up to a most horrible site.

The Demon King...peering down at me with his pretty golden eyes. I never noticed how pr- I mean ugly they are.

And forget I said pretty golden eyes. Just imagine I said hideous puke orange eyes instead.

Anyway, I stare at him and he stares at me back.

"Are you ok?" He finally asks. Not what I was expecting. I was kind of expecting:

"I'm the deom king NOM NOM NOM! I'm so fat I'm going to eat you up!" Psssh, I'm not childish? You think I'm childish?

Ok, but only a little.

Anyway.

"Yes, of course I'm fine", I say curtl. I try to it up but my ribs cringe and I cry out in pain. He lays me back down.

"Just stay! It's alrighty." He's alot...nicer then I thought. He isn't saying NOM NOM NOM. I diduct points for that.

"Alrigt then." I make my self cumpfy. I'm wearing nice pyjamas. They smell nice...

HANG ON! SINCE WHEN AM I WEARING PYJAMAS?!

"Demon Kin- I mean Fujisaki" I correct myself. "Why the f- I mean he- I mean...uh...ducks am I wearing pyjamas?" I couldn't think of anything to fill in heck ok? Duck kind kof rhymes with heck...

"Oh, don't worry about that. I changed you earlier", he says confidently. Pretty confident who just admitted to- hang on a second.

He changed me. HE CHANGED ME!

"What the...but...you...girl...guy...and", my face goes pale. That pervert.

"Only joking, idiot. I wouldn't change you for a thousand bucks." Cocky bitch.

"Oh really? I wouldn't spit on you for a thousand and one bucks", I counter like-a-boss.

He rolls his eyes then stands up.

"Where are you going?" I ask questioningly.

"To the toilet", he says. I'm glad he didn't say striper club.

I glare at him.

He glares back.

Man, I hate this guy.

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**  
When I come back from the toilet she's asleep.

I smile and look at her sleeping face. It's alot cuter now that she isn't giving me the death glare.

Oh yeah.

I forgot to tell her.

She has three shattered ribs.

Yeah, I probably should have told her that. That and where she is right now.

She's back where she first started.

In the Kingdom of Purple.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**GUESS WHAT! I NOW HAVE MY OWN PERSONAL EDITOR!**

**HA!**

**My new editor is Josephine Dark**  
**Nagihiko: I could have edited for you**  
**Rima: -eating popcorn- shhhhhh! Be quiet Nagihiko, I'm watching Clannad**  
**Me: Oh, I see.**  
**Rima: Shut up! You watched it so I thought it'd be good**


	6. Mah first kiss is STOLEN!

**Hello...**  
**Rima: Sup**  
** Nagihiko: Yo**  
**Me: Guys...guess what **  
**Rima: You're high?**  
**Me: Errrh, incorrect answer.**  
**Nagihiko: You're hungry?**  
**Me: Errrh, incorrect answer.**  
**Rima: -_- Just tell us already **  
**Me: I'm typing...on the COMPUTER! ! !**  
**Rima: WE CAN SEE THAT!**  
**Me: Then why didn't you guess that?**  
**Rima: Is there something wrong with you?**  
**Me: No, there isn't something wrong with me. But the question is, is there something wrong with this fish? -holds up peanut butter-**  
**Nagihiko: That's peanut butter **  
**Me: No, it's a fish. Defiantly a fish.  
****Rima: OK...whatever. Oh, and Miyuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V**

I wake up to a stabbing pain in my chest. My damned ribs =.=

I turn over in bed, trying to go back to sleep. When I turn around, what I see isn't what I'm expecting.

The Demon King is asleep, his head resting near mine.

I blush deep red then roll over, turning the other way. I stare at the wall, hoping for the blush to go down.

Luckily, he isn't awake.

Actually, I don't think I should say that. After all my luck has been horrible lately...

"Rima-chan...", he says drowsily.

Sleep talking?

My face turns even redder, if that were possible.

I roll over. He's still asleep so he must be sleep talking.

"Rima...chan..."

ARGH STOP IT BEFORE MY FACE CATCHES FIRE!

I sigh.

I Snuggle back into bed and close my eyes. I better get some sleep before The Demon King's up my back about everything. I'm just about to go sleep when...

"Rima-chan~" The Demon King says. But this time he sounds awake. I hear the bed creak and just before I sit up he leans over...

...and he kisses me right next to my ear. Ew, cooties.

"GYAAHHH!" I squeal, startled and disgusted.

He just kissed me.

HE FREAKING KISSED ME!

Hehe~

It's so fun messing with her.

Kissing her was the best yet though.

I smile at her. Her head is buried under on the pillow. She's either blushing or...

Oh dear.

She slowly lifts her head and turns to me. She's glaring scarily at me. I can almost see the dark aura seeping out of her.

Funny, my joke isn't looking as great now.

"YOU SON OF A-" I lean forward, stopping her in mid sentence.

I don't know what I'm doing, but my body moves on its own.

I lean in and lock my lips against hers.

* * *

**Rima: EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EWEWEWEWEWEW  
Nagihiko: Are you done?**  
**Rima: -pant- Yes.**  
**Me: It seems that Rima doesn't like this chapter...**  
**Rima: LIKE HELL I LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**  
**Nagihiko: I loved this chapter so much!  
Rima: TWICE! THAT'S TWICE YOU'VE KISSED ME NOW, YOU STUPID CROSS-DRESSER!**  
**Me: Calm do-**  
**Rima: THAT WAS MY FIRST DAMNED KISS! Oh well, not the I'm back at the Kingdom of Purple, the stories going to end soon right?**  
**Nagihiko: NO!**  
**Me: It won't be ending anytime soon...after all, you haven't been to the other 3 Kingdoms yet ;)**  
**Rima: There's...more?**  
**Nagihiko: -snicker- I guess you don't have very good luck today, Rima-chan~  
Rima: Shut up =.=**


	7. Me and the turdburger

**HIIIIIIII**

**I am very sorry I haven't uploaded! My computer is in rehabe and OMG I'M A GENIUS! I FIGURED OUT HOW TO UPLOAD FROM MY IPOD! I'M SO SMART! I could even be the first one. I really am impressed with myself.**

**-strokes ego-**

**Rima: You suck...**

**Nagihiko: Well, Rima-chan you don't to be so mean to Miyuki-sensei!**

**Me: I swear, ever call me Miyuki-sensei again and I will personally use my pudding spoon and scoop out your eye balls.**

**Rima: I'm depressed because your forgot about my insult, so now I'M doing the disclaimer :}**

**Me: FUCK DISCLAIMERS! FROM NOW ON I HEREBY CAST A PERMINATE DISCLAIMER! NO MORE DISCLAIMERS ARE NEEDED BECAUSE I DISCLAIM THE WHOLE STORY blahdy blah blah. And just incase you're wondering, this chapter is all in Rima's POV because I'm so awesome. Next chapter I will use my geniusy mind to make it all Nagihiko's POV. :} enjoy, terdburgers.**

* * *

My hand finds his face and, if you think I slapped him, I did no such thing! How could you, my precious fans think that? I clawed him though. Yeah, that'll teach him.

He's leans back. There's blood on his face from where my fingers dug into his face. He holds his hand to his cheek and lets his bangs cover his eyes. O

Slowly, I reach out my hand. He looks up with red cheeks and a very suprised expression.

Oh, and if you thought I was going to touch his cheek or cup his face which would be impossible because my hand is the size of his cheek, then you obviously don't know me. I CLAWED him. CLAWED.

Well, I didn't touch his cheek or cup his face. I flicked him. On the forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CHIBI DEMON?" He screamed, angered. I grin evily.

"It was revenge because you just KISSED me", I answer.

"LIKE ITS A BIG DEAL! You thumped me and it hurts when all I did was kiss you? Thwat!"

"Two questions. Do you even care you just robbed my first kiss and what the fuck is a thwat?" I ask. But what the fuck is a thwat? Is it a type of pudding? I'm seriously confused.

"That was...your first kiss?" He asks terrified. You know, I think he's ignoring my second question.

"Yes, you fucktard", I say. I'm currently experimenting with new insults. So far I have fucktard, dickweed and Terdburger. I can't really take credit for Terdburger though.

"And how old are you?" Asks the fucktard.

"16."

I look at him and he stares back.

Starestarestarestarestaresta restarestarestare

And then he starts laughing. He's LAUGHING

HE'S FUCKING LAUGHING!

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" I shout. Dammit, his laugh is contageous because I start giggling like an insane dude puppy. Oh my god, what has come of me?

"It's...just that...you only...just...had your first...kiss", He says through fits of insane giggles. EEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIILLLL.

"Well yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"It's just...I had my first kiss when...I was...5", He says still laughing like a retarded seal. Literally. He's clapping his hands togther now. As I said, retarded seal. Yay another insult!

_LIST OF INSULTS OWNED BY MASHIRO RIMA_

_Terdburger_

_Fucktard_

_Dickweed_

_Retarded Seal_

"I'm sorry but I find that a little hard to believe. The next thing your going to tell me is that you lost your virginity at 7 and was a prostitute at 12", I sneer. Of course he's lying.

"Well, maybe not the prostitute part." He winks. My face goes as white as a ghost. He lost his innocence. His purity. When he was 7?

"Just kidding! Calm down!" Stupid trolling fucktard.

"That isn't something to joke about, idiot!"

"You technically started the joke", he says in a I'm-so-smart-now-deal-with-it-bitch voice.

"Did not!" I say. Okay I know I might have started the joke but... blaming other people is much more fun then taking the blame yourself.

"Yes", he says. "You did."

"No, I did not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!" I scream.

"You started-" I cut him off.

"One more word", I say with a deadly glare. "And I'll cut off all of your disgusting purple hair of your head."

"Disgusting? You little chibi demon child!" Nagihiko yells at me outraged. As much as I like spending time with this good for nothing terdburger, I'll probably be heading out soon.

"Look you stupid terdburger, incase you haven't noticed you banished me already. So yeah, I think I'll be going. Right now", he justs stares at me with the The-fuck-is-wrong-with-you expression. Wonder what thats about...

"No leaving this time. You'll be staying here until... further arrangements are made." I get up and head to the door, not listening to a word the terdburger/fucktard/shemale says. I wonder if I can combine all three words?

He sighs. HE EVEN SUGHS EVILY! "The doors locked and I have the only key, chibi demon", he says evily. Again I shall say it. EEEVVVIIILLL.

"Doesn't bother me", I say calmly. Slowly, I spin around and face him, a wicked smile on my lips.

I scream. Loudly. Loud enough to destract him while I make an escape.

He blocks his ears and I spin around, kicking the door numerous times.

I keep kicking, the door coming loose.

"H-Hey! Stop it!" Nagihiko screams at me. He gets up but I scream even louder and more high pitched. My screams are MAGICAL *sparkley sparkley pretty pretty*

I kick my hardest and what could have broken my toes mind you, and the door swings open and I run through. There's thumping behind me and I turn to see Nagihiko sprinting after me. Great. Looks like the Terdburger decided to come for a run.

Aww crap. No way can I outrun Nagihiko. But luck must be on my side because...

He trips over his own feet and I laugh loudly.

Before I turn the corner I lean over my shoulder and poke my tounge out at Nagihiko, smiling evily.

* * *

**WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO**

**Next chapter out soon because I have nothing better to do.**

**Rima:...I'm going to go find cake.**

**Nagihiko: I'm going to bed...**

**Me: Well aren't you two terdburgers grumpy?**

**Rima: Yes fucktard. I am extremely grumpy. Partly bevause you didn't go into depths about the Nagihiko flesh under my nails.**

**Nagihiko: .-.**

**Me: BAIH LOYAL FANS AND BITCHES THAT READ MY STORY!**


	8. Mah chara's are useless

**Hi... **

**Guess who got... a frog?  
Rima: Lying isn't very attractive you know.  
Nagihiko: And being a chibi devil isn't either but I love you!  
Rima: Get off me, fucktard!  
Me: Anyway, you know how the last chapter was called "The Turdburger and Me"? Well, everyone just pretend that it was called: "The Fucktard and Me". It sounds better.  
Rima: JUST GET TO THE FIC ALREADY!**

* * *

I watch the chibi demon turn the corner and continue running.

"Dammit", I whisper to myself.

She escaped. Damn her...

I slowly get up. My knee hurts from when I fell. I won't be able to catch her with a hurt knee.

I stand there for a while enjoying the scenary. And by that I mean I'm looking at the floor. A maid comes around the corner, bows to me then stumbles off.

"Is the cost clear?" a quiet voice asks from my pocket.

"Yeah. Come on out, Temari. Rhythme", I tell my two spaz Shugo Chara's.

"Good morning, Nagihiko!" Temari says brightly, appearing from her egg.

"Yo", says my other mini demon Rhythm.

I ignore them and walk down the hallway. DAMMIT. DAMMIT.  
How could I let that turdburger escape? Oh well...

And I even bombed the Kongdom of Brown for her. Now I have to send a apology letter, and even chocolates!

I look over at my mini demons. They're talking quietly about dancing or whatever Charas talk about.

We continue down the hallway.

"Nagi! We haven't character transformed in a while. Why don't we do it now for fun?" Rhythm asks excitedly.

"Absouletly not", I tell him firmly.

"Why not?" He groans.

I glare.

"Because I said so. You can't make me."

"Actualy," Rhythm says with a evil smile. "I can."

"Han on a sec-" I try to say, but don't end up finishing.

"Nagihiko's heart! UN-LOCK", Rythm says playfully while doing the unlocky hand movement thing.

I stand there for a secon. But nothing happens.

"Ha", I say evily. "No character-" before I can finish, a small feminie voice calls out.

"Who... are you?"

I look around along with Temari and Rhythm.

A small, fragile egg carefully floats down the hallway. I can smell the evil.

Hang on... evil has a scent?

Oh well.

Slowly, I reach out to the egg which is now floating in mid air.

"Who... are you?" Calls out the same evil-smelling voice.

Hang on, now sound has a smell? What's next, you can hear scent?

I pick up the egg. As it lays in the palm of my hand, a bright light surrounds it.

"Who are you?" Repeats the black egg. Theres a pattern of light gray flowers going all the way around.

"Fujisaki... Nagihiko", I tell the egg softly.

The light grows out and I sheild my eyes. With a cracking sound, I look up and see a small, emotionless chara standing there.

"I am Kuro-Hana", she, Kuro-Hana, says.

I study the creepy chara. Long black hair with a dying rose clips parts of the hair onto the back of her head. She's wearing a black shirt and a grey tie which has a pattern of red flowers trailing down. A red and white checkered skirt completes the look. Her left hand holds a long steel scythe where as her right is empty.

She smiles at me.

"That", she says in a synical voice. "Is perfect..

A cold feeling envelopes me. Before I lose complete control of my mind, I hear Rhythm say in a excited voice:

"That... is so COOL!"

Stupid fucktard chara. I mean seriously. A new evil chara appears and you say cool. Turdburger...

Then... black.

**_CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 10!_**

* * *

**I feel this chapter needed more comedy...  
Rima: -shiny eyes- Yes, indeed it did.  
Nagihiko: It was just fine to-  
Me: Next chapter, I swear I will make you all laugh to the point you almost puke.  
Nagihiko: Oh joy... =_=**


	9. RIMA ANGRY! RIMA SMASH!

**Yo!**

**I am a SPARKLE GOD!  
Rima: No, you're a Sparkle Freak.  
Me: And you're a tsundere-spaz!  
Rima: AM NOT, FUCKTARD!  
Nagihiko: Yeah right...  
Kuro-Hana: Nagihiko, I wish for this girl to be "disposed" of -points to Miyuki-  
Me: Huh?!  
Nagihiko: Hana, no. STOREH TIME!**

* * *

I run liking a spaztic frog down the corridor. I have no freaking idea where I am. Oh wait...

I'm in a castle...

Fuck.

I speint to the next corner and peer around like a ninja-spy. Around the corner a medium sized blond bishounen and a green haired megane are walking down the corridor, talking a little too loudly.

"I can't wait", says the blonde bishie.

"Yes", says the megane, pushing up his over-sized spectacles. "This meeting seems interesting."

"OI! Kiddy King, four eyes where ya going? Wait up for me!" calls a hot voice.

I sneak a peek and see a blue haired ikemen chasing after them.

"Go away, Tsukiyomi Ikuto", says the bishie garshly. I don't like the bishie very much...

"Oh come on! It's a royal meeting of the 5 Royal Families! At least let me walk next to you", the sexy blue haired dude says. He seems annoying.

The bishie sighed and they continued to talk and walk.

Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap.

They come closer and closer to me and I panick.

Closer.

Closer.

Fuck.

They're almost where I am when I have a brilliant idea.

Ok, it's not that great but it's better then being arrested.

Actually, it's a really stupid idea.

Meh. I'm reckless I guess.

Plus I feel in a spontaneous mood. And I had imaginary cornflakes for breakfast so I'm soooo full of energy

**(A/N:coughcoughSarcasmCoughcough-)**

I crouch down and the three princes round the corner.

I launch myself at the megane. He makes a suprised rat sound and I bite his leg. He swears and starts hopping around. I push him easily to the floor then spin to the other two.

The blue haired one looks, apart from secy, dangerous. Better take him out next.

Besides. The other one looks weak and easy.

I kick the blue haired one in the shins and when his hands dart down to to his shins I then slap him and turn to the blonde.

I punch him right across the face, sending him back. That's all tgats needed.  
I have to risist the urge to scream out:

"RIMA ANGRY! RIMA SMASH!" and start smashing stuff on them so they can't get me.

I start running. The blue haired prince screams at me to stop but I ignore it and sprint on.

Besides…

I'm having way to much fun beating up princes. It's scary yet exciting.

Maybe if I keep running I'll find a sharp item to threaten kids with. Or blunt. Blunt is good too.

Man, I'm mean.

I run on until I find a flight if stairs. I take them 3 at a time.

Nearing the bottom, my foot slips on one and I tumble forwards and down the last few steps.

"Kusukusukuskusu", my devilish chara laughs from behind me.

I spin around and grab for her but she dodges. I leap at Kusu Kusu again but she spins away.

"Kusu Kusu", I say menacingly.

"Kusukusukusu. What, Rima?" Asks Kusu Kusu.

"Get back in your egg, turdburger", I order harshly.

"Never!" And with that she flies down the next flight of steps and the next and the next and the next with me chasing behind like a spaz until we reach the bottom.

Finaly, I catch her. I grab her and bring her to my face, and give her the classic death glare.

"Kusu Kusu... " I say. She giggles then points behind her. I look.  
Oh myFUDGEgod.

I've reached the door.

But...

There's two shocked guards standing there... that I know all too well.

"Hiya Fred, George", I say awkwardly. I guess I have to deal with them the same way I dealt with the bishounen, megane and ikemen.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

My god, I'm broken. That was so violent.

**FLASHBACK**

I launch myself onto Fred and start clawing at his face. But George decides to join in and attempts to drag me off.

I sent my elbow back, knocking him back then head-buttong Fred.

Fred cries out in pain and leans his head back and I take the opportunity to bite into his neck.

I don't draw blood but it's got to hurt.

Then George comes and whacks the back of my head with a blunt metal object and I fall off Fred. George kicks me and I chop at his shin.

He grabs his shin and goes stumbling away and as I stand up Fred wraps his arms around my neck in a head lock.

I stomp his foot and turn my heel, crushing his nones. He lets go and I swing around and…

Punch him. Right under the chin.

I remember being told once by my dad that:

"A kick to the shins sends shockwaves to the brain in turn brings you're hands down to cover the shin, but a punch under the chin rocks the brain causing them to fall unconcious."

And he was right. Fred stands there, eyes all crossed in a disturbing way before he collapses to the ground.

I spin around just as George the Royal Bastard tackles me down.

I smack him on the back of the head before grabbing his head and slamming it on the floor… once… twice… three times.  
He lays there unconcious (and hopefully not dead. I don't want to be sued for murder of a Royal Bastard)

**END OF FLASH BACK**

As I said. Violent.

I get up and get reach the door knob. I turn it, swininging them open.

I CAN TASTE THE FREEDOM!

Everything now has flavour.

EVERYTHING

I run out, not bothering with the doors. I'm much too lazy.

I run down the pretty garden. Almost at the gates when…

"Rima-chan~", a sickly sweet voice calls. Oh no.

I turn around and there he stands.

The Demon King.

The fucktard.

The turdburger.

Call him whatever.

But yes, Fujisaki Nagihiko stood there, a sweet smile playing on his lips, mocking me.

Hang on…  
That smile is MOCKING me.

MOCKING

ME

That crazy fucktard will not get away with this...

I swear on the Mashiro name.

"Hello, makeovered-fucktard", I say demonicly. But it's true. He looks different.

He's wearing a black shirt that's split diagonally through the middle. A black jacket that flows to the ground covers his body. The jacket sleeves are folded up and the jacket has a hood that meets at a point above his forehead.

Black knee length shorts with a red and white checkered belt along with a pair of black runners patterned with red and gray flowers complete the look.

Aswell as the long double scythes attatched to his back, but those are no worry to me. Nope.

Who the fuck am I kidding?

The double scythes are scaring me but what's freaking me out the most is his eyes.

No longer are they gold and filled with warmth, playfullness and affection.

Now they only show blackness.

Emptiness.

They aren't even gold anymore. They're blood red.

Well, at least I can decide on one thing.

There is defintley something up with the turdburger.

* * *

**SPARKLES! THERE WASN'T ENOUGH SPARKLES!**

**Rima: As I said: Sparkle freak.**

**Me: TSUNDERE-SPAZ**

**Rima: Why you little fucktard...**

**Nagihiko: -sweat drop- see you guys next chapter... ahahahahahaha...**


	10. She SPAT in my MOUTH

**HIIIIIIIII**

**I JUST HAS 7 CHOCOLATE BARRRRRRRZ  
THIS IZ ALL IN DA POV OF UH... Deadly Rose.  
Yeah, that's it.  
Rima: She's drunk.  
Me: I am not god for drunks sake.  
Rima: ... My point exactly.  
Nagihiko: Wow, I didn't know chocolate bars had alcohol in them...  
Me: -sways- they 'on't... MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

"Hello Rima-chan~", I say sweetly.

She stares at me. She knows something is up.

I stare back at her, a evily sweet grin platered on my black eyed face.

"What are you upto, princess?" My voice is dark. She doesn't answer.

Just stares.

"No answer, princess?" I say, walking forward to her. I'm a few feet away from her when she says coldly to me:

"I'm no princess, fucktard." Her head spins up and slams my chin.

"My own heart!" She says while I'm distracted. "UNLOCK!"

The princess is character transforming... but I don't allow it.

"COLD GLOW!" I yell the attack, spinning one of my double scythes, creating shadows that span out.

They lock around Rima's arms and legs. The shadows form around Kusu Kusu's egg, locking her inside.

The chara-nari isn't able to continue.

Rima makes a clicking noise with her tounge.

"Fuck you", she says, her voice annoyed.

"I like your approach, Princess", I say a wicked grin sliding onto my face.

"Let me fucking go!" She struggles but it's no use. "Argh. Damn you!"

I poke my tounge at her. She glares at me and I laugh a hollow laugh.

"Now now, Princess. I'm not harming you in anyway right?" I ask innocently.

"Oh no, apart from the fact that you have me tied up and the shadow-chains-whatevers are digging into my skin. So no, I'm not being harmed in ANYYYYYYY way, dumb ass", she spits at me. Oh how she pisses me off sometimes.

I laugh my evil laugh, and I hear her murmur "monkey" as I laugh.

"Princess, I love you", I blurt it suddenly.

She looks at me with a very shocked expression.

"... What?" she asks astounded.

Without another word, I walk over and lock my lips against hers.

And she spits. In my mouth.

I lean away, disgusted.

"No chance, fucktard", she grins at me and for just a split second, the shadows weaken.

She takes the chance and kicks and claws her way free.

She grabs Kusu Kusu's egg just as I jump on her, pinning her to the ground.

She struggles against my weight and manages to roll herself on top of me.

She grabs my head, lifts it up then slam it back down.  
Stars explode in my vision and when I finaly am able to look straight, the weight of her is gone and I can see her sprinting away, making her second escape today.

"Good luck, princess." I say to myself. "And let the chase begin."

I get up and prance slpwly back to the castle.

A idea dawns on me and I smile evily.

This plan will make the game so much more fun.

* * *

**I have recently boticed my increased speed in updates...  
Rima: WHY THE HELL WAS THE LAST CHAPTER TITLED:  
RIMA ANGRY! RIMA SMASH!  
Me: I was-  
Nagihiko: Wait it was? -checks last chapter- ... AH HA HA HA HA HA!  
Rima: I hate you so much...  
Nagihiko: I know~**


	11. Yet another escape

**Hello again, loyal fans and my friends Nagihiko and Rima.**

**Rima: Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to read.**

**Nagihiko: Don't be so obnoxious, gosh!**

**Rima: Shut the fuck up, I'm STILL trying to read.**

**Me and Nagihiko: We should leave now... **

* * *

**Rima's POV**

That evil dragon...

Oh well.

At least I escaped.

So I'm now walking aimlessly around town, no where to go.

Oh joy.

Who's house did my feet unconciously carry me too? Yep.

My house.

Oh fuck.

I slowly back away, but just who see's me out the window?

My mum does.

I turn and start running down the street. She's at the door yelling at me to stop. Like I'm going to stop.

I keep running until I reach the outskirts of town (aka where people go to buy there drugs)

Not many people are here and I make my way to the chain linked fence that surrounds this part of the Kingdom.

Along the way:

6 people ask if I want some weed

4 people tell me sirry, no under nines

3 people ask if I have any on me

9 people ask if I can lend them fifty bucks

Geez people here are bums.

Anyway, I grab onto the chain linked fence and boost myself up.

Everyone ignores the spaztic 6 year old trying to climb the fence (Rima: I'm 16 goddammit)

I get to the top and try to manoveur myself over but end up tanging mh foot in one of the holes and falling back.

My foots still stuck and I'm hanging upside down.

Slowly, I pull myself up and somehow get my foot out.

I fall off the fence once my foot is free and free a crunch sound that indicates I just murdered a bug.

On the plus side I'm free though.

10 MINUTES OF WANDERING AIMLESSLY AROUND THE TOXIC WASTELANDS (aka the plains of dry grass and dead birds every here and there)

ARGH

THIS IS HORRIBLE!

My feet hurt and I've fallen maybe 50 times. Plus I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in so long!

Grrrrrrrrr

ANOTHER 10 MINUTES IF ME STOMPING AROUND

EWWWWWW

There was this lake and I tried to jump it and failed. I'm now standing waist deep in some disgusting water.

Further down the river theres syaringes filled eith different coloured liquids.

Drugs.

I grab the slippery side of the pool, digging my nails in. I pull myself from the water and Stand up.

Apart from being soaking wet and slightly high from the drugs in the air, I'm fine.

And then I remember:

I'm hungry.

**_10 MINUTES LATER_**

I can smell the civilisation. SMELL IT.

I just passed I signthat said 'town ahead'

Hmmm creepy.

But I'm too sick of Kusu Kusu complaining and of my stomache grumbling like a freaking elephant.

I keep walking on find the town mentioned on the rubbish sign.

It's old and ugly, most of the buildings borded up.

I walk through the ghost town and eventualy come across a shopping square. What suprises me the most is...

Well fuck logic, because this shopping square is full of people.

Well that's confusing.

People pass me and some nood, but most ignore me. One creeper (some creepy old man) shakes my hand.

I walk through the square. As I go further in, I take notice of the items on the stand.

I'm happy when I see that on most of the table-stands sits food.

YES

I stop by a stand and looked at the items. Nothing that I'd like, but it's like I have money on me anyway.

I kept walking and passed some guy. He was talking to two girls.

"Heeeeyyy", he said.

"Eww, your high!" said the fatter female.

"I aaain't god highhhhh dammmit", slurred the man.

The girls started walking away and he grabbed the skinny ones arm.

"Gottttts aneh weeeeed?" I guess this man explains the drugs in the river earlier on...

"Get off me", bitchy mic bitch bitch snatled, slapping away his hand. The two strolled away.

Bitches.

I walked past the high man quickly. "Heeeey, little girrrely. Goooots anyyyy weeeeed?" He asked me. Fuck him.

I put a fake smile and whispered in a sweet voice.

"Let go of me now or else I end your life."

"Nooot until I geeetz my weeeeeed", said the man whos life I was so close to ending.

"When hell freezes over." I rip my arm out of his grip and run away like alittle bratty child.

Once out of his sight, I walked to a stand that was selling donuts.

"How much are they?" I asked the girl standing there. She had her hair in two pig-tails, tied up with two big red ribbons.

She giggled. "Yaya watched the show you put in before so Yaya will give you some for free!" Exclaims the happy-go-lucky girl.

"Really?" I say, ignoring what she said about the show I put on.

"Yup!" Says the bright girl. "Yaya doesn't need them!" She hands me a box of 8.

"I'll introduce you to some people! Come and follow Yaya!"

"Oh... kay then...", I say slightly confused about why we went from donuts to people I don't want to know.

She dissapears for a second then re-appears at my feet. I, being the (super attractive) chicken I am, jumped and landed on a beetle.

Yuck.

I follow the girl past many stands. Some are playing music and she dances here and there. Creeper much?

We continue waking. We get to the part where there were houses, but no people.

"They came a few weeks ago, them people", the small girl speaks.

'Sheesh, can't this girl tell me her name?' I thought quietly to myself.

And yes, I'm thinking quietly. HAPPY?

Ok, that wasn't thinking quietly anymore but you sort of get the picture...

And as if she's a creepy phsychic, she tells me:

"Yaya's name is Yaya!" I'm confused about the third person for a minute before I adjust to her talking in third person.

"Rima", I tell her bordely.

"Ok Rima-tan! Let's go!" The crazy little phsycho phsychic sugar high (I could go on forever... ) gipsy...

Fuck the names.

Basically, Yaya dragged me through the ghost houses. She stops at a certain one and I ponder about if she's here to murder me. Considering her size I could probably take her but...

She has friends and I most likely can't take more then, say, one?

And that being the weakest one mind you.

She leads me through the house. Up the stairs I see rosette haired girl. She's wearing a red and white plaid skirt and a button up white shirt. A black jacket inbittoned completes the clothes. On her arm a red arm band is pinned to jer jacket.

She wears long red and white plaid leg warmers.

Her uniform... my uniform (if you forgot, I was on my way to school before Royal Bas- I mean Fred and George artested me brcause, let's face us. They have nothing better to do with there lifes)

Our uniforms... are the same. But she isn't just any other girl.

The pink hair, the way she wears her uniform so cooly. But her golden eyes are so reconizable.

It's...

"A... mu?" I say my eyes widened.

"Ri... ma?" She says, mimicking my tone.

"Amu it's-" I don't get to finish due to being assulted- I... uh... mean tackled by a pink blur.

"RIMA! I MISSED YOU!" Amu yells at me. She hugs me tightly.

"Amu... I actually missed-" and right before I can tell her I missed her, and you won't get much affection out of me often, Yaya the chibi third person speaking WITCH screamed out

"YAYA WANTS TO JOIN IN ON THE HUG!"

Then she jumped onto Amu and added to the pain that was slowly squeezing the life out of me.

"YAYA! GET OFF NOW!" I screamed at the girl.

She did as she was told.

"Yaya will introduce you two. This", she pointed to Amu. "Is Hina-"

"Mori Amu", I say hastily after cutting her off. I mean, Amu hugged me.

Scratch that, TACKLED me and Yaya doesn't suspect a thing?

Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know it was hug a random person day.

Oh damn.

The donuts... I'm squashing them.

NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE DONUTS!

Amu stands up and pulls me to my feet.

"Thanks", I say cooly.

"Mhm", she grunted. If I was one of the creepy fangirls/fanboys screaming out 'COOL 'N SPICY!' while nose bleeding manucaly.

Ok, maybe not nose bleeding but that was meant to express the fan-ness.

Fan-ness probably isn't a word though...

I just now realized I've been standing in a dream state for the last 5 minutes. Boo.

And that was the cue for Amu to drag -or yank- me up the stairs. We reached a door and Yaya put her hand on the door knob ready to teist.

Instead of twisting it...

The little demon screamed

"HIKARU! RIKKA! YAYA WANTS YOU TO MEET SOMETHING!"

Dammit I think she made me partly deaf.

"HEY!" I screamed. "WHAT THE HECK? YOU ALMOST MADE ME AND AMU DEAD"

"Rima-tan... and Amu-chii... are such ba... bies!" She giggled.

Ok... she definatley qualifies as Creeper Of The Month.

Or even Creeper Of The Year.

"Yaya!" I said in my signature menacing voice.

Just then the door cracked open and a huge - and I mean HUGE - eyes appeared.

"What is it, Ace?" said a small boys voice.

Aww, it's so cu- highly irrating.

Did I, Mashiro Rima, almost give a COMPLIMENT?

NO! I didn't! Mashiro Rima didn't just nearly give a compliment.

Mashiro Rima didn't just nearly give a compliment. Mashiro Rima didn't just nearly give a compliment. Mashiro Rima didn't just nearly give a compliment. Mashiro Rima didn't just nearly give a compliment. Mashiro Rima didn't just nearly give a compliment. Mashiro Rima didn't just nearly give a compliment. Mashiro Rima did give a have compliment. Mashiro Rima thinks that this little guy is adorable. Mashiro Rima is a pervert.

Nice going Rima...

**AMU'S POV**

I watched as Hikaru poked his freakish little eye out the door.

Yes, I shall repeat what I said.

Freakish little eye. As in creepy and unpleasant.

I could tell Rima was just as freaked out.

And then it happened.

Or more like she happened.

"AMU-SENPAI!" called out Rikka.

She then hug-tackled me. Weird girl.

I caught her and we tumbled down. She hugged me and I smiled.

"Sup Rikka", I spoke with a tinge of attitude on mt tonuge.

Oh god I'm glad my fangirls aren't here. Or else it would be HELL.

Rikka dragged me into the room and Rima and Yaya followed.

Rima was basically crackling with deadly energy.

Aww was little Wima jealous?

I'm glad she can't read minds. Ir else she'd kill me for 1) calling her little and 2) calling her Wima.

Not to mention I said she was jealous.

I noticed a distinct thing about Rikka. She smelt like muffins.

"Rikka," I whined. "You smell like muffins!" She giggled. I felt something cold on my back.

Slowly, I turned around.

Oh joy.

Rima was NOT happy. She was leaking darkness.

Ok, not literally but I could sense the dark aora.

No shit.

Without a word, Rima pulled Rikka away from me and sheilded me. It was cute because she barely reached my shoulders.

Aww, cwute wittle Wima!

Stop it Amu, stop it.

"Rima!" I whined before giggling.

"Hey!" Rikka angrily yelled at Rima.

And then the tears fell.

Rima was crying. CRYING!

"O-oi, Rima!" I looked down at her and hugged her.

Aww, cute! Wittle Wima is like a bery big teddy bear!

Ok now I'm creeping MYSELF out.

**RIMA'S POV**

Heh.

Amu hugged me and I hugged her back.

I tyrned my head a little towards Rikka and stuck out my tonuge.

She looked outraged.

Ha.

Wow I'm immature.

No I'm not! Mashiro Rima is not immature... I think!

Amu let go of me and I looked down to see two freakish eues staring at me. I squealed and fell back, landing on the feet of Yaya who

fell.

It was like a dominos effect...

"Hikaru!" Amu said in a scolding voice. "Don't scare Rima like that!"

"Hey!" I yelled. "I wasn't scared... just suprised. Yeah, suprised!"

"Sure typu were, Rima-tan!" Yaya giggled.

I whirled on her. "I WASN'T FU-" and just as I got to the flaming mad ma-women part I was interrupted.

The two eyes were uncontortably close to mine.

Man this is creepy.

"Hikaru!" Rikka screeched. She grabbed him. "Hikaru, stop scaring Mashiro-senpai!"

"'Mashiro-senpai'?" I said in a bored, lazy tone.

"Ah!" exclaimed Rikka. "I forgot to say! I'm Rikka and this," she stuck a finger pointing and the adorab-ugly blonde boy. " Is Hikaru!" She finished happily.

"Like I couldn't figure that out," I muttered under my breathe. Only Amu could hear me and she snickered silently.

And back on the topic of Amu, I need to know why she isn't in that wretched kingdom.

Meh, maybe I'll ask her later. I'm enjoying 'Lazy Day' (a national holiday since Wednseday the 23 of January 2013)

I looked down and can you hiess what I saw?

Yup.

Two large, cute eyes staring at me.

Yeah, I've dropped the whole 'I will not call this adorable boy -named Hikaru- cute'.

"Uh... hi," I said quietly. He said nothing and I stood up. He did too.

I walked over to Amu only to have this freak show dripping with adorable-ness follow.

"Aww!" Amu squealed in a fan-girly way. "Rima has a attachment!"

"Hey!" yelled Hikaru. "I'm not a attachment!" This kid is meanish and blonde... I like this kid. This kid is my new best friend so my old one is betraying me by laughing at me.

"Yeah yeah!" she said through uncontrollable laughter.

She's laughing extremely hard and ends up rolling on the floor laughing.

Being the good person I am, I knelt down next to her and slapped like how you wake a sleeping person.

She immediately started yelling.

"WHAT THE HECK! OI RIMA! GET BACK HERE!"

I take off out of the room a wiz down the steps.

She stopped laughing at least.

**AMU'S POV**

Rima just slapped me! And then ran!

Damn her.

I ran after her. She was already at the bottom of the stairs when I got to the steps.

Just as I was about to start climbing down a horrible sound pucered my ears.

It was like the wind. But it was high pitched.

It filled the air. I barely heard Rima scream.

Slowly, I slunk to the ground, hands covering my ears.

There was a pop and I turned to see a boy, roughly my age sitting on the window sill.

He was wearing a long un-buttoned jacket, the hood coming down in a point right above his eyes. And his eyes were a dead black.

He wore on his legs tight leggings. The boyd long purple blue hair was hung either infront or behind his shoulders.

Rima appeared and tackled me down, rolling us into the room. She slammed the door behind us.

I looked around. Yaya was peerched in a corner, blocking Rikka and Hikaru. Her hands were covering there ears and her eyes are shut tight.

I followed Rima who flung open a window. Rima then proceeded to grab Rikka, Hikaru and Yaya and bring them to the window.

"Amu," Rima said in a commanding voice. "Character transform. NOW!"

"Right!" I answered quickly. "Ran! Lets go!"

Ran was already out of her egg before I could finish.

"Watashi no kokoro!" Rima called out.

"Atashi no kokoro!" I called out after Rima.

Together, we called the final word. "UNLOCK!"

We were surrounded by that piercing light.

Rima's clothes popped on, creating Clown Drops outfit.

"Charanari!" She said, finishing her transformation. "Clown Drop!"

My clothes popped on and my charanari finished right on cue.

"Charanari! Amulet Heart!"

Once our two transformations were completed, a suprising voice filled tge air.

"Yaya no kokoro!" We spun to Yaya.

It can't be...

"UNLOCK"!

**RIMA'S POV**

"UNLOCK!" Yaya yelled.

I warched her transform, me eyes mezmorized.

"Charanari!" Yaya appeared to be done character transforming. "Dear Baby!"

She was wearing a jump suit that babies wear. On her head were bunny ears. Her but was... hot to put this... enlarged.

I COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER WORD OK!

"Yaya... THE FUCK!" I yelled. "How... come... but... what... ARRGH!"

I grabbed her hand and launched her out the window. Lucky she was character changed or else thete would be a mess down there **(A/N: -coughGOREcough-)**

Next came Amu. I shoved Rikka into her arms. "No time to explain!" I said shoving them head first out the window.

Amu flips and (somehow) lands softly on the ground. She put down Rikka.

I'm next I guess.

**ASXBGCNKYDSBNKLUTSA **

Damn.

I sigh and grab Hikaru, perching on the window. I was just about to lean forward when God threw another disaster on me.

And that disaster starts with a N.

Or should I say D.

Don't have it yet? Ok, I'll spell it out for you.

N-A-G-I-H-I-K-O

He (it should I say it) was hanging upside down infront of my face.

WHAT

THE

FUCK

I screamed, which wasn't very quiet either and due to my misfortune let go of Hikaru and the idiot fell forwards.

Who falls forwards?

Actually most people do but I fall backwards most of the time. Like now.

I fell backwards. Dammit.

Well good luck Hikaru, and I'm expecting a invitation to your funeral by Tuesday.

The Demon King fell/leaped (could not think which to choose from here) in through the window.

Slowly, he advanced. I got up and ran to the door.

He was there just as I teached it and he slammed it.

How he got there so fast is unknow to even me.

"Hi Rima-chan!" he exclaimed with a smirk. "It's been so long!"

Idiot.

It was what, a day?

Screw him and his idioticness.

I stayed silent.

Ha.

I hope he gets pissed. Please be pissed off.

He yanked my arm and slammed me onto the floor, keeping my hands above me head with his right hand and my feet tied down with his feet.

"Heh. Think you can escape? Ha. No escapin' from me now~"

Wait... is he mocking me? Mockong me?! Well I'll show him what he gets for mocking me.

I tried to knee him in the stomache. Failed.

I sweared under my breathe and then his evil, fat and ugly lips were on mine.

OH

NO

HE

DIDN'T

I struggled with my hands which ended in another failure. His tounge was probbing my lips, asking for entrance.

Fuck him. No way is he turning this into a french kiss.

No effing way.

He kept poking. He must have been getting impatient because his free left hand grabbed my chin and forced it down, making my mouth open slightly.

And just because God likes torturing me, he just had to make T.D.K's tounge thin enough to squeeze into my mouth.

Fuck my life.

Nagihiko was exploring every inch of my mouth. My teeth, the roof of my mouth, my gums. EVERYTHING.

He bought his tounge next to mine and rubbed them together. I ciuld taste his saliva.

EWWWW

EWWWWW

AGVFJ;TRJBZJKgHJKJVDU&'EHK13GFKM

Get away!

His tounge tasted like blue berr- dirt.

No I wasn't going to say blue berries. Don't doubt me.

I WASN'T.

I felt him slip something small and round into my mouth. He used his tounge to practically force it down my mouth.

I swallowed it and he ended the kiss with a gentle kiss.

EWWWW! IT'S STILL GROSS!

My head felt suddenly achey.

Achey is a word. Google it.

Stars were blocking my vision.

Did he... oh he better not have.

I felt myself slipping away.

Yup. He fucking did it.

He drugged me! Fuck him.

I hope he rots in hell.

AGBDJK

Someone bring me a sharp object to murder him with! Or blunt. Blunt is good too...

"I ho... pe you rot... in he... ll," I barrly got out.

My mind was engulfed in darkness.

Fuck.

Him.

**NAGIHIKO'S POV**

I picked up the unconcious angel bridal style amd walked to the door, opening it.

I leaned down and smelt her hair. It smelt like bubble gum.

I loved her. I know I did.

It was love at first sight, but I only realized once Kuro-Hana had taken over.

Don't get me wrong. I wasn't not in control.

But the moment she stepped in the door, it was live.

My heart was pounding and when she started talking I knew she was one of a kind.

No one would defy me. Except for her. And Kuro-Hana gave me the push to reach her.

I could hear him. In my mind.

Demanding to be let out. But of course I won't let him.

CLICK

Fuck.

I swayed slightly, almost dropping Rima. I fought him back, holding onto Rima.

TICK

TOCK

Everything dimmed for a moment then...

PONG

I was standing there, my royal outfit swaying on my body.

In my arms was a blonde girl I know all too well.

Rima.

The girl I banished. The girl I lik-

NOOOOOO

I DO NOT LIKE HER!

Ok maybe a little...

No no no! I hate her... right?

I stumbled slightly. Rima was getting increasedly heavier.

I almost crushed it.

A black egg with a gray rose pattern on it.

A familiar egg...

Fuck.

It's Kuro-Hanas egg.

Fuck.

I pelted down the stairs and fell.

That wasn't a good idea... I tripped.

Rima stirred before opening her eyes.

Oops. Must have made her bang her head.

Oh boy.

She glared at me before screaming.

Right in my face.

Brat.

"Fuck. You," I said coldly.

"Let go of me!" She shouted.

"No!" I yelled back while shaking my head.

She screamed. Again.

Fuck.

Her.

"NOW!" She bellowed. Oh my lord. She has a loud voice.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Every word left a long pause making them in seperate sentences.

She glared so I put her down like the gentleman I am.

Bad choice.

She kneed me... there.

"Fuck!" I said and fell to the floor. She just sprinted away.

Dammit.

Another damned escape.

**RIMA'S POV**

I ran as though me life depended on it.

And it did.

There was something up with Fujisaki.

N-NOT LIKE I C-C-C-CARE!

I was doing it for my safety. Yeah, that's it. My safety.

I took the stairs 3-4 at a time. When I reached the door there was intense pounding on it.

"DAMMIT!" Screamed the familiar voice of a pink haired girl...

Amu

"Amu! Yaya!" I yelled relieved. Crap.

I need to make a escape quickly. T.D.K was up and running.

Literally.

"STAND BACK!" I screamed at them.

"Ok!" cslled back the voices of Yaya and Amu in sync. There was shuffling and once I knew they were out of the way I kicked the door off.

What suprised me most is it actually worked.

But tgere was no time for being suprised. I ran trough dragging my friends and Rikka behind me.

"Don't just stand there!" I commanded. "RUN!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPPIE!**

**Nagihiko: Hazah... =.=**

**Rima: I'm done reading!**

**Me: Good!**

**Rima: Shut the fuck up. Now I'm resting.**

**Nagihiko: Don't you mean taking a nana nap?**

**Rima: -dark aura-**

**Nagihiko: -runs off-**

**Rima: -chases Nagihiko with hachet-**


	12. Pirate Island!

**OOOOOMYYYYYGOOODDDD  
Rima: -sigh- what the fuck are you on about?  
Nagihiko: What's up?  
Me: I had inspiration!  
Rima: on what effing topic?  
Nagihiko: geez Rima! Loosen up!  
Me: Rima, stopping being a bitch. I don't have to make you in these.  
Rima: hmph  
Nagihiko: Anyway... INSPIRATION FOR WHAT?  
Me: A NEW STORY!  
Nagihiko: Sweeeeeeet  
Me: Rimahiko of course. I'll upload it in the next few days!  
Nagihiko: :D**

* * *

RIMA'S POV  
We were running, no longer in our character transformations.

As we pounded away, getting glares and weird looks from the people around us I was secretly rubbing my mouth on my hand, trying to get rid of his cooties.

I sound like a five year old don't I?

And don't say I look like a five year old. I don't ok?

Amu turned around. I thought she was going to smirk but instead she winked at me and pointed to a lane way we just past with her head.

I stopped and everyone else did too. T.D.K would be coming. We need to loose Rikka and Hikaru before-

Hang on. Hikaru survived? That's news to me. He must be a ninja.

Note to self, ask Hikaru is he's a ninja.

"Hikaru, Rikka," I commanded. "Go back to the stalls. Find a place to hide. Yaya will go with you." I motioned to Yaya.

"But onee-san!" Hikaru whined.

Oh my god... HE CALLED ME ONEE-SAN. Now that is too cute.

Ah fuck. That was a compliment wasn't it? Now excuse me while I mentaly slap myself.

"Hikaru," Rikka said softly, taking Hikaru's hand. "Let's go!"

"Rikka... " Hikaru whispered. He looked down at the ground and he was faintly blushing. I smell love in the air~

Geez Rima, what the hell has gotten into you?

"Rikka-tan, Hikaru-chan," for once Yaya sounded responsible. "Yaya will protect you!"

There goes the responsible figure.

I inwardly sighed and watched as Yaya, Hikaru and Rikka ran like hell towards the stalls.

"So," Amu whispered. "We just going to wait here for that guy to come and get us?"

"When hell freezes over." I grinned at her and she grinned back.

We took off down the street. It was empty and as cliché as it sounds, it was windy like in a movie. You know, how the wind is whispering creepily and then suddenly a breathy voice talks from somewhere and the characters look around in awe.

Right on cue none other then Fujisaki Nagihiko's voice called out "You'll never be able to escape. Not without someone who knows this place inside out. And I doubt that the pink haired girl is that familiar yet."

"Rima... who's that voice?" Amu asked me scared.

"Uh... " I said standing there like an idiot. "EVILKINEVIL!" Ok, that was the best I could do ok. I crack under pressure!

"Uh... alright... ?" She said slightly confused.

I yanked her arm and we continued running.

A shrill laugh echoed from above us and we looked up just in time to see the scythe flying down at us.

Amu grabbed my arm and yanked me to the side, dragging us both out of its line of fire.

"Shit that was close," I exclaimed. Wow. I just realised. Shit has really gotten intense around here.

"Run!" Amu yanked me again and we ran down a lane way.

We pounded down and just our luck, we reached a god damned dead end.

"Damm it!" I yelled.

"Finally, I have you trapped," Nagihiko's voice called put. There was a running sound from above and he dropped down.

Eek. He was going to FALL on me.

"HEART ROD... SPECIAL!" Amu yelled.

She threw the two long demented stick things and they hit him and spun him out of the path that was leading him to possibly squish me to death because he probably weighs alot. Man, who new flying sticks could save my life? Meh, it's new to me too.

Hmmm, I wonder how much Ol' Fujis weighs. Probably enough to kill me.

Yeah, offence intended.

"Hurry, Rima!" Amu screamed.

Amy grabbed my arm and we ran. Will I ever be able to lose this jackass?

Again, offence intended.

We reached a fence and jumped it. We must escape.

You know I just realized something.

My life sucks.

I'll make a list of the bad stuff thats happened to me in the last 4 days.

Arrested

Banished

Squashed by tree

Kingdom bombed

Captured by T.D.K

Escapes when almost captured again

Tracked by T.D.K

And there we have it.

Might I just add, fuck my life.

Wait until I tell my friends back home.

Oh wait... everyone hated me :D

**Amu's POV**

We (Rima and I) were running half way between retarded seals and obese gorillas.

And that's putting it nicely.

Some chick was chasing us like hell. Well to bad!

Hinamori Amu never gives up!

Neither does she ever get anything above a F- in maths, but hey, who was counting?

Technically everyone I know was counting actually.

Wow, I have it tough.

Anyway, me (I shall be the retarded seal) and Rima (Rima can be the obese gorilla) were still pounding because this bitch was still chasing us.

I scanned the ground ahead of us and swooped down, grabbing a big clumpy rock thingy.

I hearld it behind me and I heard the girl, who was apparently a dude scream out:

"My ****!" Be glad it's censored.

Rima turned around and yelled some shit at him.

"Looks like someone can't make babies anymore~" she sung.

We got to the chain link fence and Rima collided with it. A section of it broke and fell.

"Oppsy... " she awkwardly stated.

We ran over it, getting so far away he can't possibly find us.

"I... think... we... lost... him... " I panted, spaztic monkey style.

Rima took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think we did!" She happily answered.

"We need a... plan," I stated, breathing evenly.

"Ok, first we buy a gorilla, then we move to marshm—" Rima started explaining.

"Two things," I slowly said. "Where do we get a gorilla and we are not moving to marshmallowland!"

"Two answers. I know a guy and fine, we'll move to pirate-space instead," she stubbornly thought up.

"Yeah I'm ok with that." I shrugged my shoulders. We walked for a little bit before an idea dawned on me.

I don't know how to be a pirate!" Crap. Didn't think this one through.

ARGH. Snap out of it Amu. You're catching Rima's stupid!

"Don't worry!" She reassuringly punched my shoulder. "You'll learn... eventually... " Oh great. Now she was avoiding eye contact.

Boy, this is going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Me: Whyyyyyyy heeeeeelllllllloooooo my awesome followers.  
Rima: So tell us more about-  
Me: I DON'T CARE!  
Nagihiko: That's it. No more Pewdiepie!  
Me and Rima: Not the Pewdiepie!  
Nagihiko: Hey, Miyuki! What's your new fanfic going to be called?  
Me: Spaz Diaries  
Rima: Lemme read it! I swear, if you make it a Rimahiko I will kill you! Miyu, don't say I didn't warn you!  
Me and Nagihiko: Ehehehehe** -sweat drops- bye!


	13. That Flying Pink Blob

**Miyuki: Hi again. It's been forever. But I'm back. Yay!**  
**Rima: Start fucking typing  
Nagihiko: No shit  
Miyuki: Fine then =.=**

* * *

**Rima's POV**

We were running and god knows when we were going to stop. Seriously. We were literally running on pure adrenaline. We had been running for HOURS from that demon.

Amu was slowing. I had more energy then her. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

We needed to keep going. We were lost. If we stop we might forget the last place we came from then we are really screwed.

Amu stopped and I turned. She was smiling like a idiot.

"I have a plan," she said.

"Well spit it out!" I yelled.

"We sleep," her eyes closed and she collapsed. Fuck her. Fuck that tree over there. Fuck that big rock. Fuck that blue haired guy getting closer. Fuck... wait.

THERE'S A FUCKING BLUE HAIRED GUY GETTING CLOSER.

I backed away, dragging Amu's body with me. He kept getting closer and closer. I moved further and further away. He pounced and I swear he leaped 10 fucking meters. Now we was right in front of me and leaning in.

"Give me... " said the blue haired dude. "My fiancee."

I took my chance and slammed my fist up. He caught it and I looked in confusion. He had fast reflexes. Slowly, he turned my wrist in a circle and flipped me over his hip.

I lay there in pain.

"Sorry sweetie," he winked at me while draping Amu over his shoulder. "I don't like little kids."

Did he just call me little?

Two words.

Fuck.

Him.

He pounced away like that and I sat up in utter disbelief. He fucking stole Amu. He... fucking... stole... Amu.

No way is he getting away. I charged after him, running.

More running.

No sight of him.

More running.

There's a pretty butterfly.

More running.

Still no blue haired fucktard.

More running.

I see a castle.

More run- hey.

I approached the castle. I heard banging and I fimilar sounding voices screamed out:

"ARE YOU FUCKING TRYING TO MOLEST ME?" Yep. It was Amu.

Boy was I going to enjoy her beating the crap out of him.

**Kuroyuki's POV**

I had seen her disappear. She had hit me in the downstairs and ran, her blonde hair flowing.

God was she pretty.

A sly smile played on my lips. Maybe I couldn't catch her above ground. But... I had my ways.

One word. Sewage.

I turned. I had my ways off getting underground, to the sewers.

All I need is a ladder. And paint.

I walked a few steps. I knew the closest town was about half and hour from here. Then I could use the sewage system to track Rima and her rose-ette friend. Then I would have my prize. Have my experiment.

Nagihiko knew.

He knew the truth. And that's why I am here. Here to take his place. Here to takeover his place.

I am a experiment. I reside in another's body. Nagihiko was my closest target. Now we are one. All because he knew the truth. The truth of my master.

I, Kuroyuki, am a experiment. My master experimented on a girl and her chara. Because of that, now I stand. I am the result. I am also the reason why the Anti-chara Association was formed.

I walked on. My movements were silent. Pain hit me and I fell over.

Get out of my mind.

The voice was as a clear as a bell.

Get out.

It was pounding in my head. No... not my head. His head. Nagihiko wanted out.

Leave.

I tried to push him down.

GET THE FUCK OUT YOU BASTARD!

There was a loud noise and when i opened my eyes for once I felt alone in my brain. I looked up. Nagihiko was a few feet away. At first i was confused but when the long black hair swept into my view and when I spoke, and sounded so much like Nagihiko I knew what was going on. We has split.

Nagihiko and I had cloned.

Now I was Nagihiko. I wasn't inside Nagihiko. I was my own Nagihiko.

I was my own being. And god did I feel powerful.

**Amu's POV**

I shrieked and ran from that perverted cat's room. I ran across to the empty guest room and slammed the door. It locked like it always had when I had come in here.

There was no escape. Crud. Now what?

"Amu-chan!" Ran cheered. "You could always jump out the window!"

I turned to her. "No. Fucking. Way."

"Oh come on. It's only a jump," Miki, my blue haired and soon to be omlet chara stated.

"It isn't the jumping I'm afraid of. It's the falling. And then the splatting," I explained with a glare.

"FIGHT-O AMU-CHAN!" Ran yelled.

I sighed. The were right. The only way away from that perverted cosplay cat is out the window. I wnet over as fast as I could, before I changed my mind. Before I imagined the splatting.

I launched myself out and screamed.

And laughed... ?

**Rima's POV**

I looked up when I heard a scream.

A pink blob was falling towards... of fuck.

**Amu's POV**

Someone was underneath me. Someone short kid with blonde hair... oh fuck.

**Rima and Amus's POV**

DAMMIT

**Nagihiko's POV**

I sat up. It was like looking into a mirror. A person with the same long hair and the exact same face and body was standing infront of me.

Except they had black eyes and hair as dark as night.

"Now who is that handsome man," I asked raising a eyebrow.

He smirked. "You have most excellent fashion," he said, grinning.

"I was just about to say the exact same thing."

We both laughed and ended at the same time with a glare.

"Who are you?" I asked through narrow eyes.

"Why Fujisaki Nagihiko," he answered innocently.

"No, you aren't... I am," I stated.

"Fine." He straightened his back. "I am Kuroyuki. Recognize me yet?" He smiled a cold, deadly smile.

I am screwed aren't I?

**Rima's POV**

She collided with me and we both feel. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head at the same time as Amu. Our eyes locked and we laughed.

You know, this night wasn't that horrible.

**Ikuto's POV**

She escaped. Again.

You know, this night was horrible.

**Nagihiko's POV**

My fear instincts kicked in. Fuck, Everything. And. Run.

That was exactly what I did.

This night was the worse night of my life. **(A/N: Worst night of your life so far :D There is worse to come for our favourite purple haired freak)**

* * *

**Miyuki: What do you think? I'll update again tomorow then not for nine days because I'm going on camp. So sorry for not updating in so long. Here, to make up for it have a cookie *hands fan a lemon***  
**Rima: idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots.**  
**Nagihiko: I can't wait. I'm on the edge of my seat. Mostly because this is a life-clone situation.**  
**Miyuki: When i come back from camp expect a extra chapter about the stuff I did in camp, except with a Shugo Chara twist :D Miyuki out *peace***


	14. Spot The Difference

**Miyuki: HIIIIII **

**Rima: Fast update indeed... NOT **

**Nagihiko: Now now Rima, calm down **

**Rima: You shut your face **

**Miyuki: I'm just going to start writing. But before that... PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! Oh and I created this chart for uploading because people are getting pissed I do it so randomly. So I made this graph thingy about when I update. MON: Spaz Diaries TUE: Rest Day WED: The Demon King Hates Me THUR: Rest Day FRI: The Demon King Hates Me and Spaz Diaries (1 chapter each)**  
**SAT: Rest Day SUN: The winner of my story poll (2 chapters)**  
**So that is how it shall go! Also, I want to thank everyone for reading, this story already has 1,877 but it still has a long way to go!**

Rima's POV I groaned and pushed Amu off me. Boy was she heavy. She groaned in return when I shoved her off me.

"That hurt... " Amu said as she laughed. I wasn't laughing. I was just SQUISHED. Squished I say!

Amu got up and pulled me to my feet. I thanked her and we decided it best to keep on moving, so we did.

"Hey Rima," Amu asked me a few minutes after we started limping away. "Why is that long haired boy chasing you?"

"Well, it's a long story," I began. "It all started a few days ago, I think it was a Tuesday..."

_-FLASHBACK-_

"I'm home!" Rima called out to the empty house. She received no answer and shrugged before heading into the kitchen to make herself a cheese sandwich When she opened the kitchen door she was greeted by her mother yelling at two bafoon like mean with red hair. "HE HAS NO SUCH RIGHT TO MARRY HER! THAT WRETCHED GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH WHO I MARRIED HAD NO RIGHT TO "SELL" HER TO YOU JACKASSES!" At first Rima was confused. Sold... did her fucking father bet on her again? Rima, outraged entered the kitchen. And laughed.

These freaks were wearing purple. PURPLE. Before Rima's witch like mother could say anymore Rima was already up and asking the two douche bags why they were wearing purple.

They looked appalled at her question, before dragging her out of the house to the distress of her mother.

_-END OF FLASHBACK- (see chapter 1 for further information)_

"Wow," Amu looked amazed. "Just wow."

"So now I'm running from that purple headed noob because I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING GET MARRIED!" I exclaimed.

"Looks like you escaped," Amu pointed out. But she spoke way to soon.

Seconds after the words had left her lips out of the bushes on the path slightly ahead two - TWO - Nagihiko's popped out?

Am I going insane?

Two of them. And they're fighting.

... Well this I have to see. I lead Amu to where they were fighting. When I approached for the first time I noticed a difference. The won winning the fight had black hair and eyes and the one losing had the normal freaking purple hair and puke yellow eyes. Fantastic.

I looked up at Amu and she looked down at me. A idea formed in both of our minds because we grinned at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Amu asked evilly.

"It depends; are you thinking about pie?" I asked her back.

"No..."

"Then yeah, we're probably thinking of the same thing."

"Good." Amy grinned. Oh it's on now two Nagihiko's. "One... " Amu whispered.

"Two," I said as we readied ourselves. The two Nagihiko's hadn't spotted us yet. Great.

"Three!" We both screamed before charging at the two Nagihiko's who had lifted there heads and stared at us. As we neared them we jumped over their bodies and ran as fast as we could.

Yes. I know that was cowardly.

Yes. I know that was pathetic.

And yes. I can hear the footsteps behind-fuck.

Looks like they might be chasing us.

Fingers crossed a obese fire fighter is instead.

Amu looked down at me and I looked up at her. Our head turned in sync just as two forms collided with us. The purple haired Nagihiko collided with Amu, sending them into the bushes. The black haired Nagihiko landed on me, trapping me underneath him.

"Hello," he said in a girlish voice. "I'm Kuroyuki. And I'm here to steal your heart."

**Kuroyuki's POV**

"Hello," I slyly smiled. "I'm Kuroyuki. And I'm here to steal your heart."

She looked appalled. "Get. Off. Me. You. Fucking. Dick," she said with a intense glare.

"Manners manners," I shook my head at her. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I look like Nagihiko. Well, the answer is simple; I am part of Nagihiko."

She stared blankly at me.

"I said I'm part of Nagihiko." I frowned. I was expecting at least a HHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUH? or a WHHHHHHHHAAA? not a blankity blank blank blank.

"Does it look like I care about anything other than you getting the fuck off me?" Spicy.

"No, but I'll tell you the whole story anyway," I raised a eyebrow. "Well...

_-FLASHBACK-_

Kuroyuki felt her mind twist. Nagihiko was trying to get control over his body again. And he didn't want to give up.

Both were cross dressers. Both loved the same girl. The only thing they had different was nagihiko was man and Kuroyuki was chara.

Kuroyuki could change that though. If he kept Nagihiko contained for long enough he would change. Kuroyuki had a dream. And nagihiko would become the Shugo Chara born out of this dream.

That way Kuroyuki could have her.

But as Kuroyuki smiled and tried to force him down he pushed.

Kuroyuki flew back in a puff of smoke and when the smoke finally cleared Nagihiko stared back at him. Nagihiko stared at Kuroyuki. Kuroyuki stared at Nagihiko.

Kuroyuki could feel it though. All that energy. Kuroyuki was now living on Nagihiko's bad emotions. And god did he feel powerful.

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"I still don't care," Rima turned up her head at me. I didn't believe her though. Her smile had faultered moments ago.

"Oh, I see," I smirked. "Guess what?"

"I. Do. Not. Give. A. Rats. Ass. Now get off me," she spoke slowly like I was mentally challenged.

I grinned. "You're mine... " I whispered as my head bent down.

Her eyes widened as my lips slowly locked onto hers.

* * *

**Miyuki: THAT'S ALL FOR NOW BROS  
Rima: Now go to sleep.  
Nagihiko: G'night everyone~!**


	15. I Survived AGAIN

**Miyuki: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyy!**

**Rima: I really hate you. How much meaner could you be?**

**Nagihiko: I agree with the chibi demon. I can't even say what you remind me of -_-'**

**Miyuki: Let me explain. My wifi got cut. And today we got it back! No but seriously, it was cut.**

**TODAY IS UPDATE FRENZY**

* * *

Amu's POV

Struggling with all my might against a heavy force on top me, I tried a ninja roll to free myself, but failed.

The force left and I opened my eyes. I was staring into a pair if gorgeous amber.

A small threatened to creep onto my cheeks at any moment so I turned on my 'Cool 'N Spicy' attitude.

"What do you want?" I sneered at the boy with amber eyes and purple hair.

"If I'm not mistaken, you tackled me," he snickered.

I glared at him. "Why were you chasing Rima? Are you stalking her? You creep!"

"Shut up!" He snarled. I whimpered.

"Look, I'm not stalking her. I'm in love with her," he blushed slightly as he said that.

"Then why were there two of you?" I snapped.

"The other one is Kuroyuki. Kuroyuki lives on my bad emotions... Because Kuroyuki was once my chara."

My eyes widened. "So let me get this straight. That's your chara?"

"Yes," he answered bluntly. "And he is in love with Rima."

My heart sank.

He was with Rima. Right now.

Oh fuck.

This ain't going to be pretty.

Rima's POV

For a second I was dumbstruck.

Okay, ALOT more than a second.

Trying to figure out what was happening, my mind began processing.

He's kissing me.

Kissing...

Kissing...

HE'S FUCKING KISSING ME.

It was nothing like Nagihiko's kiss though. Nagihiko was warm and gentle.

He was rough and forceful.

I could feel his tongue prodding my mouth and I sealed my lips only to have them opened.

I could feel his tongue. In my mouth.

My eyes widened. Without thinking, I bit down. Hard.

With a gasp he leaned up and I wasted no time before kneeing him hard in the lower regions.

He grunted and rolled off. I stood up, drying my eyes.

No I'm not crying because I was scared. I'm crying because that tasted horrible.

Without thinking I screamed. Loudly.

"NAGIHIKO!"

A thrashing in the bushes told me he was there. Relief flooded me as I saw two familiar faces. Amu and Nagihiko.

I was just about to run over to them when arms grabbed me from behind.

My eyes widened. Kuroyuki was behind me, his arms locked tightly around me.

"Let her go!" Nagihiko and Amu snarled in sync.

Kuroyuki shook his head. "Tut tut tut. That would ruin the fun."

Behind us, there was a faint rustling.

Confused, I looked to see Nagihiko grinning.

"Fred, George. Welcome," Nagihiko said.

Kuroyuki dropped me before turning to face Royal Noobs 1 and 2.

How I missed them.

Now with restraints I ran to Nagihiko and Amu. I launched myself onto Amu, leaving Nagihiko it hug thin air.

Turing around I saw a ridiculous sight.

Royal Noob 1 was on the ground holding a purple faced Kuroyuki in a head lock. Pants less, Royal Noob 2 was biting the ankle of Kuroyuki.

I laughed loudly, nearly doubling up with laughter. Nagihiko was snickering and Amu looked confused and amused.

Hey that rhymed. I am Rima the cool rhymer!

Nagihiko pushed me and Amu forward, forcing us into a run.

"Wait, Nagihiko!" Royal Noob 2 called. "Don't leave us!"

"What's that?" Nagihiko shouted back, stopping.

"I said don't leave us!" Royal Noob 2 said.

"Keep going? Are you sure?" Nagihiko yelled, highly amused.

"No! Stop!" Royal Noob 1 screamed.

"Okay; We'll keep going."

Nagihiko forced us into a run as we left Royal Noob 1 and 2 behind us.

We came to a stop in a small clearing, panting.

I let go of Amu who stepped back, panting.

Nagihiko turned to be and slowly leaned in.

I shut my eyes in shock, waiting for the obvious thing of lips against mine.

Instead, I felt warm arms wrap around me.

Unconsciously, I hugged back, savouring the incredible warmth.

* * *

**Miyuki: FLUFF! I guess that's enough fluff for 10 chapters :D**

**Rima: Bye.**

**Nagihiko: I like this chapter. Rima-chan is into me~**

**Rima: Shut. Up**

**Miyuki: Seeya folks**


End file.
